frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mr.Gerwant/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział V "W poszukiwaniu pomocy"
Goście zgromadzeni w kościele zaczęli panikować. Najprostsze instynkty przejęły kontrolę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Jedni przepychali się przez drugich, kilka osób zostało przewróconych i pewnie zostaliby stratowani gdyby nie interwencja strażników. Sporo czasu zajęło im opanowanie sytuacji i przeprowadzenie w miarę zorganizowanej ewakuacji. Wokół Anny utworzył się szczelny krąg złożony ze służby i strażników, zaś najbliżej znajdowali się klęcząca Elsa i Kristoff, a także Olaf i Sven. - Anna, obudź się, powiedz coś, cokolwiek – twarz Elsy przepełniało przerażenie zaś oczy zaczęły zachodzić łzami – Kristoff zdejmij jej tą obrączkę! - No tak, obrączka racja – wyglądał jakby nie docierało do niego to co się wydarzyło zaś wyraz jego twarzy był mieszanką rozpaczy i bezradności. Spróbował zdjąć pierścień, ale natychmiast odtrącił swoją dłoń – Au, jest rozgrzany do czerwoności. - Daj, ja spróbuje – chwyciła obrączkę i pociągnęła z całej siły, bez skutku – Nie dam rady, przywarła jej do palca! - Musimy zabrać ją do Bazaltara. - No to na co czekasz?! Leć szykować powóz! - Jasne, chodź Sven – przez otwarte drzwi kościoła dostrzegł potężną zamieć. Już na zewnątrz, walcząc z oporem jaki stawiał mu wiatr, powiedział sam do siebie. – Chyba jednak weźmiemy sanki. - Królowo – zwrócił się do Elsy jeden ze strażników – co mamy zrobić z więźniem? No tak Hans. Jeśli zostawi go w więzieniu ten wariat, który rzucił urok na Annę na pewno go dopadnie. Uwolnienie Hansa również nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mogła się teraz nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Nie miała do tego głowy. - Jedzie z nami – rzuciła krótko. . Pół godziny później byli już w Dolinie Żywej Skały. Bazaltar przez dłuższy czas przyglądał się Annie mrucząc coś pod nosem, co jakiś czas wykonując dłonią skomplikowane gesty. Później zamilkł. - Czy ona… - nie miała odwagi dokończyć tego zdania. - Żyje – odetchnął głęboko – ale tylko dzięki magicznym kamieniom naszyjnika który dostała na ślubie, gdyby nie one pewnie by już nie żyła. - Czyli wyjdzie z tego? – spytał niepewnie Kristoff. - Klątwa rzucona na tę obrączkę jest bardzo potężna, magia kryształów nie będzie jej chronić w nieskończoność. Przykro mi Kristoff, ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. - I co teraz mamy czekać i patrzeć jak umiera? - Nie zupełnie, na zachodnim wybrzeżu mieszkał kiedyś pewien druid. Przez całe swoje życie zgłębiał tajniki magii. On mógłby jej pomóc, o ile jeszcze żyje. W pośpiechu zajęli swoje miejsca w saniach i ruszyli. Po drodze zatrzymali się „Pod ciupagami” by kupić zapasy na drogę. Gdy tylko się zatrzymali, Kristoff ruszył biegiem do sklepu. Przez rok jego stosunki z Oakenem znacznie się poprawiły, więc mógł bezpiecznie pójść po potrzebne im rzeczy. Nawet Olaf i Sven, zawsze pozytywni i optymistyczni, teraz byli przygaszeni i zszokowani. Anna, nadal nieprzytomna, leżała na ławce z tyłu sań, jej głowa spoczywała na kolanach Elsy, która cały czas gładziła ręką jej włosy. Naprzeciw niej siedział Hans, przykuty do sań kajdanami. - Może byś mi to zdjęła? – wyglądało na to, że zbierał się na te słowa odkąd wyruszyli z Arendelle – przecież powiedziałem ci prawdę, ostrzegłem was o planowanym ataku. - Dzięki temu jeszcze żyjesz, ale chcę żebyś miał jasność – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy – nie myśl, że przez to co powiedziałeś mi w lochu staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. . Po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, dopiero w nocy w mieście zapanował spokój. Mieszkańcy powrócili do swoich domów, pokładli się spać, pogasili światła w swoich domach, a całe Arendelle pochłonęła ciemność. Drzwi jednego z domów w dzielnicy portowej otworzyły się z hukiem, złota łuna światła przebiła mrok nocy. Na oblodzony bruk wypadł umundurowany mężczyzna. Chwilę później drzwi zatrzasnęły się, sprawiając, że ciemność ponownie pochłonęła ulicę. Postać pozbierała się z ziemi i pobiegła w kierunku zamku. Z okien tego mieszkania wydobywało się słabe światło, jego lokatorzy zaś dopiero budzili się do życia. Byli to trzej mężczyźni i kobieta. Twarz kobiety prawie całkowicie zasłaniał kaptur i bordowa chusta. W bladym blasku świec były dostrzegalne jedynie jej cienkie jak szparki, zielone oczy. Jeden z mężczyzn, łysy i potężnie zbudowany siedział na uboczu w fotelu pieszczotliwie ostrząc swój topór, drugi o krótkich włosach, niebieskich oczach i bystrym spojrzeniu stał podparty o stół przyglądając się leżącej na nim mapie i stercie papierów, trzeci najwyższy z nich, którego długie kruczoczarne włosy były związane w kucyk, właśnie zdejmował z siebie Weseltońskie szaty. - Nareszcie mogę zrzucić z siebie te szmaty – powiedział pogardliwie z ulgą w głosie, odrzucając w kąt zdjętą właśnie część garderoby. Nie odmówił sobie przyjemności splunięcia na odrzucony płaszcz. - Jesteś pewien, że to wypali? – spytał go ten krótkowłosy – wystarczyło zaatakować pod osłoną nocy. Po co jeszcze wciągać w to wszystko tego gościa? - Przecież już to przerabialiśmy Travis – dziewczyna zbliżyła się do stołu po czym wskazała mu palcem zaznaczone na mapie punkty – Odwoła on strażników z tych posterunków, dalsza droga na zamek to będzie spacerek. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zwracała się do mnie po nazwisku – odpowiedział ten nazwany Travisem – co jeśli pobiegnie i ostrzeże wszystkich o naszych planach. Całą akcję trafi szlag. - Alfredzie, generał Meyer – zbliżył się do nich długowłosy, poprawiając wiązania swojego skórzanego pancerza – to prosty człowiek, chce tylko za wszelką cenę przeżyć, a po tym co dzisiaj zobaczył wie, że tylko Ja mogę mu to zapewnić. - Żebym tylko nie musiał mówić „A nie mówiłem”. - Gwarantuje ci, że nie będziesz musiał – oparł się o stół, przeszedł wzrokiem po ich twarzach – jeśli wszyscy się sprawicie, zajmiemy zamek przed świtem – następnie skierował swój wzrok na mapę – Powtórzmy jeszcze raz plan. Lilian zbierzesz wszystkich łuczników i ustawicie się na tym wzgórzu. Dziewczyna kiwnęła potakująco głową na znak, że zrozumiała. - Ty, Alfredzie podpłyniesz tutaj łodziami, razem ze swoimi kusznikami. Wespniecie się na mury zamku. Zdejmiecie patrole na murach i te na dziedzińcu. Zarówno twoi kusznicy jak i łucznicy Lilian macie za zadanie osłaniać główne natarcie. Zrozumiano? - Tak, sir – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. - Dobrze. Z kolei ja i Ben poprowadzimy pozostałych i zaatakujemy od frontu – nie odrywając wzroku od mapy, wskazał palcem na pustą przestrzeń przy stole, miejsce w którym według niego powinien teraz stać Ben. Jednak Ben nie analizował planu razem z nimi. Był nadal zajęty ostrzeniem swojego topora. - Ben czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej tu podejść? – spytał długowłosy zrezygnowanym głosem. Zero odzewu. - Proszę – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Sekundę później Ben odrzucił swój topór jak poparzony. Metaliczny dźwięk poniósł się echem po pokoju. - Au! Co ty Vincent oszalałeś? Wystarczyło głośniej krzyknąć. Już idę, auł – teraz przy stole był już komplet. - Obłożysz sobie dłoń śniegiem, masz go pełno na zewnątrz. A więc tak jak mówiłem ja i Ben poprowadzimy frontalny atak na zamek. - Wiesz, że jeśli się zorientują i zamkną bramy, będziecie w potrzasku. - To jest kolejna rzecz o którą ma zadbać Pan Meyer. W tym momencie zegar wybił północ. Cała czwórka zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Lilian chwyciła swój jesionowy łuk i założyła na plecy kołczan wypełniony strzałami. Alfred porwał ze stołka swoją dębową kuszę, z kolei Ben ostrożnie podniósł z ziemi swój topór cały czas spoglądając na niego nieufnie, czy aby ten znów go nie sparzy. Ubrali swoje ciepłe, szare płaszcze z kapturem i wyszli na zaśnieżoną ulicę. Rozdzielili się, udając się do swoich oddziałów ukrywających się w lasach na obrzeżach Arendelle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania